Monsterhearts:Poor Judgement
: : : : Claudia O'Dwyer? : That's me, I'm Claudia! Please, how is my son? : ...Your son has suffered deep tissue damage to his upper chest and lower back... The burns are nothing like anything we've ever seen before. Though they're not extensive, the tissue damage within the... Lacerations, is... For lack of a more benign word, catastrophic. Five of his ribs, along with his sternum, and four vertebrae of his spine appear to have been cut into and scalded, down to the marrow in certain spots. It's as if he were assaulted by a heated blade, or some kind of high-powered industrial laser... : What does this mean? Is he going to be ok? : We've managed to stabilize him, but he has slipped into a coma. We think it may be caused by an inflammation of nerve tissue in his spinal cord. I believe the coma can be lifted if inflammation is the cause, however... I must tell you Mrs. O'Dwyer, even if we do bring him out of the coma it will only be for a few, very short, moments. The pain of his injuries means that we will need to medically induce a second coma so that we can continue to treat his wounds... : You're going to cure his coma just so that you can put him into another one?! : It's the only option we have when presented with burns this extensive. Keeping him awake would be so painful that he would be in perpetual agony, and it would be too difficult to treat him. I'm sorry that there's nothing more immediate we can do. If you want to see your son now is the time, we're letting his body rest for now, but at the end of the hour we will be taking him back into surgery, and then we'll have to place him in a hyperbolic chamber. : I guess that's it then... : : Poor Odie... : ...Let's go. : There has to be something we can do. : I'll pay for all his medical bills... It doesn't really... Make anything better... But it's my fault this happened. ...So maybe it's a start. : ...Heard some big black horse carried him to the front of the hospital on its back and then when they went out to find it, was already gone. Heard the thing had glowing purple eyes too. We get the strangest shit after dark. : That poor young man lost an arm and all everyone cares to do is make up ridiculous tall tales to impress the graveyard shift... : Hey it's true... : ...A young man missing an arm? : You think it's Leo? : Means he's still alive... We can't do anything about it in a hospital... : You're right... It's been a long day. We can come back tomorrow after school. Check on Odie, find out if Leo really is here. : I'm probably going to be out of school one or two days... You can keep my car while I'm out... Hell... I'll buy you a new car if you want. You guys saved my life, you deserve compensation for the mess I dragged us into... : : Why don't we have an elevator... : You were to accompany Agatha home. : ...We-I wanted to wait for news on one of my friends, to know if he was alright... : You were to accompany Agatha home! Hellfire, as if a neonate could understand, let alone combat, a wielder of such power... : I had others with me... I thought... : Challenging dim witted schoolyard cretins is one matter, humans are not but flimsy prey, however combating the wielder of a demonic flame is the entirety of something else altogether. I will not suffer such audacious idiocy from my own flesh and blood. : : , , , : Even with our family's capabilities... ...Demonic power inflicts greater wounds than that you would receive otherwise. It will take a great deal of time and effort to fully recover from your injury. A fitting lesson for your ill-thought actions... As is the fate of your friend... : : You leave Odie out of this! : I will not entertain insolence! He was one of our most powerful assets, and now he lay upon a bed, USELESS and BROKEN! : : I expected much better judgement of you... Perhaps I've expected... Too much. : }} : : ...Please tell me it's ok to take a break... : Hey Tate! : Yeah? : What were you- Why were you in the emergency room last night? : Friend of the family was hurt, lost his arm. : You talking about Leo? : Yeah. You know Leo? : Played football with him Junior year before I joined the swim team. : Family friend? That's kinda weird... : He dated my sister before she, well you know, was murdered... He gives me a ride sometimes. : So he's alright? : Doctors said whatever cut off his arm cauterized the wound. He'll live, but he's gonna be in there another couple days. Weren't you guys with Odie and Chris when they got whipped with that powerline? : Yeah. Chris's arm got burned pretty bad, s'why he's not at school today. Odie got the brunt of the injuries though... : It was terrifying... : What were you four doing around a downed power line anyway? : We stopped on a dirt road to light up a bud, and a tree snapped and fell over. It pulled the line from one of those big transformers and it landed on Odie. Chris was able to pull him away, but got lashed himself. It was really sudden, happened so fast, you wouldn't believe it. : : I heard that you guys were daring each other to touch it. : What!? No we weren't! Who said that!? : Heard it from a girl in homeroom. One of those gossiping cheerleaders. You know how they like to spread rumors... : Well that's not what happened. Odie really got hurt, and it wasn't because of some stupid ass dare. : Well no shit is wasn't, Odie's not stupid, so it's not like I believed the rumor or anything. Just thought I might give you a heads up... Since you got the ear of the Swim Team captain and all. Need to try and get on your good side... : Cool. : So did Leo say how he lost his arm? Do they know? : He's been out since he got there, they got him so doped up he probably didn't wake up until today. No one knows how it happened yet. : That's crazy... : : : Hey you two knuckleheads in the corner, this isn't tea-time social, it's Water Polo! Since you wasted the whole class playing dollies I'll see you afterschool! You're stayin an hour late to practice and clean up the pool equipment! : : : Alright everyone! Out of the pool! It's that part of the class again, where everyone awkwardly diverts their eyes to the floor or ceiling and undresses in the darkest corner of the locker room they can find while they scramble to pull their cloths on! Let's go, chop-chop! : : Wha-! : : : : You alright?! : : }} : That's good enough Shane. Go get the other one for the second pool. : Alright. We're close'n up Coach! : : Alright, you get off early, but no more chatty cathy in my class, capisce? : Help me put on the pool cover Liam. Just grab the end and drag it over to the far side on your way out. : Alright! That good? : Yeah that looks good. Go get changed. I'm gonna go get Chris's car and I'll pull it around the back of the school. : Alright! }} : : Word is you're the nerd already passing all his classes with perfect scores... : ...Y-yeah. : Good, good... Mean's I've got a generous proposition for you. But first you're gonna answer some questions, and you better answer truthfully, or my generous nature is gonna disappear real quick. : Quest- -ions? : You like my brother? : : Yeah... Like him a lot don't you? Like to look at him. Don't you? : : C'mon... It's alright... He's a pretty good look'n guy... : : Bet you've taken a peak at him. Seen him in his bare naked glory... Bet you sneaked those peaks right here in this very spot... Didn't you? : : So here's the deal egghead, and since you told the truth, I'm gonna make it real sweet for you. You see, I've got a problem... I want a free period next semester so I can ditch this dump early... But Hammer's class is a real pain in my ass. To make matters even worse, a man like me's got needs. As the star quarterback I'm knee deep in pussy that's just begging for my attention... ...But a man of my considerable appetite needs so much more... You see... I really like boys... Like all their parts... But the last time I got to play with another boy was months ago... : : That's where you come in. You do all of my homework for this semester... ...And you get to play with me. However you want to play... : : So you've got a choice... You can either keep at your little kiddie games to try to get a taste of my brother's peashooter... Or you can get a load from the magnum swing'n between my legs. Without having to deal with all the bullshit... 'Cause I'm always ready to play, whenever you want... No questions asked. I'll give you some time to think about it. : Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP